undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Ice Cap
Ice Cap is a species of monster encountered in Snowdin Forest. It is later found as an NPC throughout Snowdin Forest if the protagonist did not kill it before Snowdin. Profile Appearance Described as a "teen", it appears as a small humanoid figure made of snow with a disproportionately large head. It has large, sunken eyes and a rotating, drill-like nose. It proudly wears a mohawk shaped hat made of ice. Personality Ice Cap is a narcissistic monster desperate for attention, who proudly wears its hat. It also shows an interest in fashion. In Battle Appears with * Snowdrake * Jerry Attacks * Top hat-like objects appear at the bottom of the screen and shoot chunks of ice upwards, which fall back down after a bit of a delay. * Waves enclose the bottom of the screen with a zig-zagging path between them that can be dodged by simply moving up and down slightly in a rhythm. Strategy * Sparing conditions are met after Ignoring it twice. * Alternatively, if Snowdrake is present, selecting the Joke command from the ACT menu on Snowdrake will make it spareable. * Stealing its hat after sparing conditions have been met will make its hat melt, and then it will turn into just 'ice'. Quotes * Your head looks so.. NAKED!' Neutral' * Snow? No! It's hat residue.' Neutral' * I just loooove my hat, okay? Neutral * Envious? TOO BAD! Compliment * DUH! Who DOESN'T know? ' Compliment' * HELLO??? My hat's up here. Ignore * OK! I'll ignore you too.' multiple times' * Better a hatter than a HATER. multiple times * Fine!!! I don't care!!! multiple times * HELP!! FASHION POLICE!!! to steal * I... I... hat is stolen * So...Cold...' hat is stolen' * What's the point... hat is stolen * What can I say... hat is stolen * Hats are for posers.' complimenting ice once' * I just wanted you to see me as cool... complimenting ice once * So I can still impress you?' complimenting ice once' * Yeah... I like my hair too...' complimenting ice' * Haha! That was ACTUALLY funny! Joke is selected on Snowdrake while Ice Cap is present * Ha! Imitated it spot- on!' Joke is selected on Snowdrake while Ice Cap is present' * That's the best one in a while! 'Joke is selected on Snowdrake while Ice Cap is present' Flavor Text * This teen wonders why it isn't named "Ice Hat" Check * Icecap struts into view. Encounter * Here comes that new clothes smell. Neutral * Ice Cap is thinking about a certain article of clothing. Neutral * Ice Cap makes sure its hat is still there. Neutral * It's snowing dandruff. Neutral * Ice Cap also wants a hat for its nose. Neutral * You inform Ice Cap that it has a great hat! Compliment * You tried to steal Ice Cap's hat... ... but it's not weakened enough! Steal * You tried to steal Ice Cap's hat... And succeeded! (It melts in your hands...) while meeting spare conditions * You manage to tear your eyes away from Ice Cap's hat. It looks annoyed... Ignore * Ice Cap is secretly checking if you're looking at it's hat. '[Neutral after Ignore'] * You continue not looking at Ice Cap's hat. It seems defeated... again * Ice Cap looks desperate for attention. after Ignore again * Ice Cap is no more. hat stolen * Smells like frozen despair. Ice Cap turns into Ice * You inform Ice Cap that it still looks fine... after stealing hat * Ice doesn't mind its identity. Ice is complimented once * Ice Cap's hat is loose. HP * It's melting. 'HP while Ice' Trivia * Ice Cap was designed by Magnolia Porter, creator of Monster Pulse. She also designed Monster Kid, Snowdrake, Jerry, and helped design Gyftrot. * If killed as Ice, Aaron's sprite appears with a REC in the corner. This was fixed in v1.001. * Ice Cap's name may be a pun on the polar ice caps and cap. ** Ice Cap's name may also be a pun on "Nice cap." ru:Айс Кап es:Ice Cap de:Ice Cap fr:‎Ice Cap Category:Enemies Category:Snowdin